vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero (Ultimate Tenkaichi)
|-|Hero= |-|SSJ Hero= |-|Alternate Hero= Summary Hero, also known as Young Saiyan, is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, one of the most popular games within the Dragon Ball franchise. Although his name and appearance can change based upon the player's preference, his personality stays the same. Despite being naive, thirsty for combat and somewhat arrogant, he still holds a valiant love for justice. He travels the world in search of powerful warriors to defeat. His goal for doing this is to find the Dragon Balls and restore planet Earth from the hell-like, chaotic state it has mysteriously been plunged into. Unfortunately for him, despite defeating all that stood in his way and summoning the great dragon, it was already too late. The darkness had grown too powerful for the Dragon Balls to undo. Hero decided then that if they couldn't protect humanity from the horrors that emerged, he would. Vowing to one day make Earth a place worth living in again. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 3-B | 3-A Name: Depends on what the player chooses. Default names are "Hero" and "Young Saiyan" Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Energy Sensing, Energy Projection, Martial Arts Mastery, Reactive Power Level, Super Saiyan Transformation, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Post 1st Training. Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can fight off the non-canon Androids when fully serious) | Multi-Galaxy level (Was able to hold his own against Golden Great Ape Baby in base, then beat him using Super Saiyan) | Universe level (Fought and harmed Omega Shenron in base form, then defeated him while in Super Saiyan) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be at least comparable to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Swifter than Baby) | Massively FTL+ (Outpaced Omega Shenron) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher | At least Class G, likely far higher (Judo threw Baby's Ape Form so hard that he did a 180° front flip in the air) | At least Class G, likely far higher (Far stronger than before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic (Nearly knocked Baby out with a kick and punch) | Universal Durability: Solar System level (Brushed off hits from non-canon Android 17) | Multi-Galaxy level (Survived beatings from Baby) | Universe level (Tanked some of Omega Shenron's attacks) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius level intellect in regards to combat. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant and likes to hold back at times. Key: Beginning of Game | Post 1st Training | Post 2nd Training Note: Hero is only part of the Dragon Ball Z and GT: Ultimate Tenkaichi game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3